Blackmailed
by dubb1
Summary: While chasing a ghost Dipper lands himself into a crazy situation luckily Pacifica helps him out of it & into a crazier one how will Dipper pay her back
1. Friday

It was another day in gravity falls may was almost over & summer was only a month away. As mason pines better known as Dipper walked the halls of the high school his

mind drifted. Having moved to gravity fall during middle school with Mabel & his parents by the time he turned 17 he changed a lot, no longer the noodle armed boy but a

well-built beefcake thanks to all the monster hunting & the boxing lesson from Stan.

"hey bro did you find that ghost that stole your journal?" called out Mabel

Turning around he saw his sister walking up to him along with Candy & Grenda both smiling with her.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Thinking back to yesterday during a free period was in the library writing in his journal, when suddenly it began to float away. Chasing after it he was led into the locker

rooms looking for his book suddenly one of the locker doors opened before he could react he felt a hand push him into the locker then slam behind it.

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"no, I can't find ether."

Suddenly Dipper got a text on his phone telling him to meet outside, with an annoyed look on his face he got ready to go.

"sorry guys I gotta take care of something I'll see you later…"

Leaving them behind Dipper made his way out of the school he made his way to the person who sent him the text.

"its about time pines I thought you weren't going to show

"I'm here aren't I Pacifica

The person who sent him the text was none other than his friend Pacifica northwest, the two had been friends for years ever since what happened at the manor & Pacifica had

long since turned her back on her old was but today it seems she was up to something.

"now that's no way to talk to the girl who saved you yesterday."

 _ **Flashback…**_

As Dipper struggled to free himself he heard voices entering the locker room at firsts his was going call for help but soon realized that the voices were female. To his horror he

realized that he was in the girl's locker room, trying to remain quiet Dipper prayed not to be caught but all that changed when the locker door opened revealing the was

Pacifica.

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"Hiding in my locker my locker trying get a peek at me & my swim class had no idea you were such a perv." She teased

"I already told you what happened!"

"really chasing a ghost into the girl's locker room & getting lock in my lockers that seems a little farfetched…I did save you after all"

 _ **Flashback…**_

Surprised to see Dipper, he gave her pleading eyes not to expose him, taking a second to think she decided not striking a conversation with the other distract them but she

also began to strip out of her school swimsuit right in front of Dipper.

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"you didn't have to take off your swimsuit."

"hello, everyone else changing don't you think it you be strange if I didn't plus you didn't have to look…"

"I…I."

"just admit it you liked what you saw."

 _ **Flashback…**_

Pulling her arms out of the suit she pulled it down to her hips allowing her breasts to bounce free Dipper let out a small gasp, but Pacifica gestured him to keep quiet. Turning

around while still talking with the other girls Pacifica proceeded to pull the suit down all the way to her ankles exposing her bare ass to Dipper. Turning back around now fully

nude smirking at her embarrassed friend. What puberty did to Dipper it also did to Pacifica her she now had a thick & curvy figure, she now also had huge H-Cup Breasts & a

large round phat ass that went perfectly with her body. Pacifica's growth was not just thanks to puberty but also thank to the fact that every time she ate fried food she would

gain in all the right places. Taking a few moments to stretch & pose if font of Dipper. Reaching in her locker for her clothes Pacifica playfully perked out her chest towards

Dipper. Jiggling her boobs at him as if she was giving him permission to touch them. After finally getting dressed Pacifica gave a playful wink a Dipper before leaving with

other girls. Finally feeling it was clear quietly tried to sneak out only to be caught off guard by the flash of a camera phone with Pacifica holding it.

 _ **Flashback Ends…**_

"you know with a picture like this people might get the wrong idea Dipper." She teased

"I'm not that kind of guy & you know it,"

"true but this picture of you with a raging pine tree in your pants sneaking out of the girl's locker room says otherwise…"

"but that was because you…fine what's it going to take to erase that photo."

"oh, nothing just that my parents are leaving tonight for the weekend & I need someone to help me around the house while their gone."

"you could have just asked."

"maybe but blackmailing you is a lot more fun." She said teased as She walks away swaying her hips not that she can control it, but her ass was so big it does it on its own.

Watching her walk away aroused Dipper, since yesterday he found himself looking at her in a different way. His mind began imagining her naked walking away before she

stopped & turned back.

"oh, I almost forgot get plenty of sleep I'm going to need you there early…let's say 6 am."

"fine…"

"oh, & Dipper you might want to do something about that tent you're pitching."

Looking down I noticed his erection embracing him causing him to rush off making her giggle.

"damn it!"

"this is gonna be fun."

End Of Ch 1


	2. Saturday P1

It was early in the morning when Dipper arrived at Pacifica's house it wasn't as big as her old home, but it was still nice, it had three floors along with an attic & basement. He's been there before but not for long normally due to the death stares her parents always gave him made him not want to stay long.

"ok just get this done Dipper, help her & have her erase the photo." He said as he ringed the bell

Turning his back towards Dipper started to think out loud venting some of his frustration.

"can't believe she's blackmailing me…I thought we were friends, she sure is hot though…I mean she's always been pretty but her body those tits & those heart shaped nipples, those hip & thighs not to mention that big phat ass."

Dipper's mind really started to get into it recalling all the goodies he saw during the locker incident, even started wondering why he never noticed just hot she's become before.

"she may be a brat but she's a pretty hot for a brat…"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Said Pacifica

Jumping Dipper turned around to find Pacifica standing in front of him with a somewhat tired look on her face. Her hair was frizzy & she was wearing an oversized hot pink T-shirt that somehow stretched to her knees.

"that's what you sleep in…" he said in surprise

"yeah what's wrong with it…" she said leading him inside

"oh nothing…"

"oh, I get now…"

"what?"

"you were expecting something skimpy maybe even something that is see through."

"no, I swear."

"well sorry to disappoint you pines but the first show I the only freebee you're going to get from here on…you want more you'll have to earn it"

"you called that a freebee I say I'm paying for it right now."

As they headed upstairs Dipper his mind wandering looking over his shoulder not paying attention, something Pacifica had noticed since he was close behind her. As they made it to the second floor & they were about to head to the third floor Pacifica bent over, at that moment Dipper finally straightened out his neck only to get a face full of her ass. Dipper took in a breath inhaling the smell of champagne & lavender & actually found himself enjoying her scent.

"hey, perv shouldn't you buy me dinner first." She said as she booty bumped him back

"that was an accident besides you did that on purpose, warn me when you suddenly stop."

"I was picking up a silver dollar off the stairs, maybe if you were paying attention you could have avoided your "accident"."

"who can avoid that that ass & if you really think you can get me to believe a weak excuse like that…

Dipper was stopped dead in his tracks Pacifica showed off the coin that she had just picked up.

"now what were you saying about my ass being hard to avoid."

"sorry…"

"for the record who would want to avoid a luscious ass like this."

As they headed up to her room Dipper noticed how messy her room was it was kind of the same way Mabel leaves her with clothes scattered around.

"ok here's the deal you do some task for me & I'll erase the photo for you…"

"ok fine what do you want done."

"we for starters you can clean my room, then gather up my laundry & wash them down stairs in the basement."

"that's all?"

"oh, that's just for starters, I also need you for the afternoon but that can wait…. I'll be freshening up for this afternoon in my bathroom perfection like mine takes time…"

Playfully petting his cheek Pacifica was about to leave she stops to tell she forgot to tell him something.

"I almost forgot to tell you, the basket on the left is my clothes the one on the right is my underwear & make sure you don't wash my underwear in the machine."

"how am I supposed to wash them then."

"simple by hand." She said before leaving.

Taking a deep breath Dipper went to work cleaning, it wasn't so bad for a first task he's had to clean Mabel's room a few times even helped with the laundry though cleaning each other's underwear was a big no…no…

"this feels like it's going to be a long day."

As he continued Dipper had already finished making the bed before moving to the rest of the room. in a while Pacifica's room was back in order & Dipper was sweating a little from the cleaning.

"Man, she's almost as bad as Stan & Mabel…better get the laundry done…"

As Dipper gathered up the laundry & headed to the basement he saw the type of machine they had.

"man, this will take forever,"

Loading up the machine Dipper notice that most of her clothes were just her uniforms from her job at Greasy's.

"wow she really take that job serious."

After loading the washer Dipper went to work on her thongs washing them one by one it didn't long to clean them all, although when he got to the last one Dipper gave it a quick sniff getting the same smell he got earlier.

"wow even her underwear smells amazing…wait what the heck am I doing?"

Dipper cursed himself for doing something like that praying that Pacifica never find out all."

"I don't need to give her more fuel."

After finishing the washing part Pacifica's uniforms were placed in the dryer while he hung dry her underwear Dipper went back to Pacifica's room knocking her bedroom he got no answer, so he went in.

"she must be in her bathroom."

Knocking on her bathroom door Dipper called out to her to see if she was still in there.

"Pacifica you still in there?"

"yea come on in Dipper."

Pacifica's bathroom was nice a hot pink color it was big enough to house a bathtub & a small shower stall & a tiled floor with a drain. Laying in her tub neck deep in bubble bath Pacifica was humming away.

"okay Pacifica I washed your clothes & your underwear now what?"

"not bad I thought you'd take longer but 1hr & 30mins is good enough."

"yea well I would have been done sooner but handwashing your thongs took a while I don't see why I couldn't just buy ones that are machine washable."

"they are & you could have washed them in the machine if you wanted to."

"what you said to wash them by hand,"

"I did but you didn't have to listen…they could have been washed & I never would have known but is it good to hear that you listened."

Dipper gave her a hard stare, but all Pacifica did was laugh back at him as she stood up covered in foam causing Dipper to turn his back.

"what are you doing?"

"stop being so innocent you saw everything already." She teased pressing her breasts to his back.

"stop you're going to get my shirt wet."

"fine then go change."

"into what?"

"I left something on my bed after you left with my laundry put it on then come back I need you to wash my back."

"what?"

"you heard me now hurry."

Taking a deep breath Dipper walked back into the bedroom, once he was gone Pacifica stepped out of the tub grabbing a stool waiting for him to return while washing some of her body as she faced the tub.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"hurry up Dipper I'm still waiting."

Moments later Dipper walked in wearing nothing but a pair of black speedos much to his embarrassment.

"don't you look sexy in those speedos."

"is this a joke."

"well you didn't bring swim trunks & you didn't want to get you clothes wet."

"you didn't say I could bring my trunks."

"I never said you couldn't ether…but if you don't like wearing it you could just take them off I'd really like to see that monster of yours full on." She teased

"forget it."

"ok fine now get to washing."

Stepping behind her Dipper kneeled grabbing the loofah & soap Dipper lathered up & went to work on her back.

"under any other circumstance this would be so damn hot." He thought

"I really should stop teasing him, but he makes it so fun." She thought

"so, Dipper I never got to ask you."

"what?"

"when you were doing my laundry did you anything to my underwear."

"like what?"

"like I don't sniff it."

"of course not." He said blushing

"ok no need to get all defensive just asking."

After another minute Dipper was finally done as he rinsed off her back telling her that he was done.

"ok I'm sure you can handle the rest I'm leaving."

"wait I need you to clean another spot."

"where?"

Standing up Pacifica bent over sticking her ass out at Dipper who almost fell over, then reaching behind with both hands spreading her butt cheek allowing Dipper to get an eye full of her asshole & pussy.

"I want you to wash my pussy."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

"yes, now do it wash me…I'm really dirty down there"

Dipper was as a loss part of him knew this was wrong, but his hormones were raging as Pacifica shook her ass at him. Still feeling conflicted but Dipper tried to find some way to rationalize what he was told to do. Suddenly Pacifica started laughing confusing Dipper.

"I can't believe you fell for that."

"I wasn't really going to make you do that you're such a big dork, man you're fun to mess with."

Something snapped in Dipper has he had enough of being messed with & it was time to get her back as he slapped on the ass making her yelp making it jiggle before he grabbed a hand full of her ass & began to massage it.

"hey what are you…woah!" she said as Dipper began spreading her cheeks

"I can't take the cock-teasing anymore…you wanted me to clean you fine I'll do it the old fashion way."

With that he dived in licking her outer lips like an animal drinking water as he laps her outer lips like a pro.

"Dipper…what's gotten into you…stop…don't." she repeated as she moaned from how good it felt

Cry pleases of stop & don't quickly turn to don't stop as he pushed his tongue inside thrashing her inner walls while her juices flowed out as he sucked on her pussy.

"don't stop Dipper clean my pussy with your tongue…deeper…deeper really get in there."

Pulling out Pacifica became confused as to why he stopped but soon go her answer as he began licking her asshole much to her embarrassment.

"no not there!"

Dipper ignored her pushing inside her ass turning her no not there to yes right there. Dipper began pleasing both holes switching between them non-stop to the point from Pacifica's perspective it felt like he was in both at the same time. Pacifica was lost in pleasure from Dipper as she began to grind her ass against his face.

"keep it up it feel so amazing."

Finally, Pacifica couldn't take anymore a she gripped to the side of the tub feeling the big one coming until she couldn't take any more.

"I'm Cumming!" She yelled as she came onto Dipper

As the two caught their breaths Dipper sense returned along with realization of what he had done as he jumped to his feet back away, however he didn't get far as Pacifica pushed him against a wall.

"Pacifica please I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me…you kept teasing me & then I…"

Dipper's pleases were cut short as Pacifica pushed him into a kiss pushing her tongue into his mouth while she forced his hands on her ass. Forcing him into a make-out session, it only lasted for a short time before it broke but their bodies stayed close her harden nipples pressed against his chest. Dipper looked confused as Pacifica stared at him with an expression that was happy borderline flirtatious.

"you're not upset."

"you, naughty boy now why would I be upset over a little thing like you violating me with your tongue this is the best thing to ever happen."

"it is?" he asked with a gulp

"yes, I mean those pictures I took were good but this way better I can hold this over you a lot longer."

Dipper looked up in shock & horror realizing the deeper hole he dug himself into looking back down to Pacifica who know had sinister & perverted smile on her face.

"so dippy you now belong to me for the rest of the weekend including this, is that clear." She asked grabbing the bulge in his speedos

"yes crystal!"

"you do whatever I say without any question & if you're a bad boy I'll have to punish you."

"punish me?"

"like this." She said giving him a squeeze

"ok I get it." He grunted

"good if you're a good boy I'll reward you." She said in a sexy voice

"reward?"

Turning around Pacifica began to rub her ass against his crotch while she took his hands & placed them on her tits.

"I'll let you use your tongue on me again plus what you got hiding down…deal"

"deal…can this get any worse."

Pulling away Pacifica leaving Dipper still against the wall & began leaving but stopped.

"a few more things."

"yes Pacifica."

"you will refer to me as mistress & don't bother putting your clothes back on I like you just the way you are." She teased

Yes mistress."

"good boy you're already on your way to being rewarded now clean up the mess you made & come find me I should have a list of things to do by the time you're done," she said before leaving.

"yup it can...why do I get the feeling she planned this" he thought

"this is going better than i thought." she thought

End of CH. 2


End file.
